TK OTP
by DeathBlade117
Summary: Just a stupid thing I wrote about two friends I ship.


**TK OTP**

It had been about a month since Tom had met K, and ever since the two of them have grown very close. They spent hours each day just chatting on skype and watching anime together. So how long before the two of them would meet?

The day was like any other, Tom and K just chilling watching something together. When K brought it up " _Tom, I think we should meet up_ " in a voice more akin to a command then a suggestion, Tom thought that it was a wonderful idea. " _Yes, we really should meet up_ " Tom said with a noticeable enthusiasm, but Tom was a more excited than he reasonably should be, considering that they were just friends.

It was settled, K and Tom would finally meet each other in the real world. _But how? But when?_ These things would have to be sorted out. Over the next couple of hours Tom and K worked out how they were to meet. They agreed on meeting, once summer break started in June. Berlin as it happened to be, was a major train hub between the two countries, but there were complications.

For one thing, what kind of reason could Tom come up with to take a train all the way to Berlin that would convince his parents? A thought occurred to Tom, why would he care so much that one of his parents would come with? All he was doing was meeting a friend… Maybe if he said there was a con there and he was meeting someone there. After all, it wasn't untrue he really was meeting up with somebody there. Yes, the plan was set.

It was the middle of the day when he finally arrived, K was going to meet with Tom at the station. K had already arrived a few hours earlier. Stepping out onto the platform, Tom felt small usually he arrived with someone, not this time. Making his way to the central station, he scanned the crowd for K, " _Where could he possibly be_ " he thought to himself.

Lost in his thoughts, Tom wandered aimlessly through the station trying to find K. Too distracted looking through the crowd, Tom walked into chair and fell over. He shrieked as he fell over hands reaching out to stop himself from hitting the ground eyes closed, but the impact never came. Slowly Tom opened his eyes, the ground was right there in front of him, but it wasn't getting closer. That's when Tom noticed someone was holding him up, he slowly turned his head, " _Good morning_ ", it was K.

K was so tall, Tom felt like a child in comparison to his friend. " _You're so tall_ " Tom said in disbelief, staring at the figure towering over him. " _And you're so much more adorable in real life_ " K replied, flustered Tom covered his face " _Shut up, I'll fight you_ ". The two of them still getting over the fact that they'd finally met in real life conversation was a bit sparse, when Tom suddenly hugged K " _I've been wanting to do that for so long._ " Tom said as he looked up at K. K chuckled as he patted Tom's head " _Same_ ", _Thump thump thump_ , Tom's heart started beating in that moment more than it had ever done before, butterflies in his stomach the realisation finally dawned on him. _I love K_ , panic in his mind as he couldn't truly accept it; he had to say something.

" _I can't do this_ " Tom thought to himself, " _He's like a brother to me, what if it goes wrong?_ " Of course, Tom wasn't exactly being subtle in about the fact he was worrying over something which in turn caused K to ask " _Hey Tom, you alright?_ ". " _Huh?, Yeah I'm alright_ " Tom replied shyly looking away from the man towering over him " _It's just..._ " Tom was now burying his face into his hands. " _Tom_ " K said concern clouding his voice " _What's wrong? Are you okay?_ "

K leaned down looking Tom directly in the eyes, " _Tom, if something's wrong tell me_ ". Tom stood there unsure as to what to do, the only thing he could think about for whatever reason, happened to be _band-aids_. " _It's just you're so important to me, and I don't want you to hate me or-r_ " Tom was getting more and more flustered, but K stood there seemingly unphased " _Tom, what are you trying to say?_ ". Tom sighed, " _K, it's just…_ " he took a pause, before making the plunge " _I've fallen in love with you_ ". Expecting to be rejected Tom closed his eyes to brace, but when he heard K start to chuckle, he relaxed. " _Is that all?_ " K asked, " _Tom, I've been waiting so long for this; Tom I love you too_ " he said as he embraced Tom in a hug, he pulled away, looked Tom in the eyes lovingly, _**AND THEN THEY FUCKED**_


End file.
